First Love -Vkook-
by Taeking95
Summary: Pria biasa seperti dia menaklukan hati seorang Kim Taehyung yang tamvan nya berlebihan? Itu menakjubkan! Semua orang iri kepada pria kelinci itu. Orang yang berhasil membuat Tuan Kim terpesona akan kecantikan nya meskipun hanya lewat foto yang menempel diberkas lamaran kerja milik Jungkook. "Jika kau bersikap seperti ini, kupastikan kau menjerit dibawahku nanti" Kim Taehyung -Vk-
1. Prolog

\--

Seorang pria bernama Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja lulus 1 minggu yang lalu dari sekolah menengah kejuruan. Ia sedang berusaha mencari pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri, kenapa? Karena dia memang hidup sendiri setelah orang tuanya bercerai, dia tidak memilih tinggal bersama salah satu orang tuanya karena menurut Jungkook, keduanya brengsek. Dari dulu kehidupan nya memang sedikit kekurangan, Ayahnya yang selalu menonton tv sambil merokok setiap hari nya, ibu nya yang selalu pergi tengah malam membuat nya semakin tidak betah hidup di dunia ini, dia bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai kebutuhan keluarga nya dan juga sekolah nya.

Alasan bercerai? Saat ayah Jungkook tengah berjalan menuju Mini market terdekat untuk membeli -rokok-, ia melihat sang istri sedang melakukan hal yang tidak wajar di taman dekat Mini market tersebut, dari situlah emosi nya langsung memuncak,Ayah Jungkook memang tidak peduli istri ingin pergi kemana atau bekerja dimana, heol bekerja? Tch, Ibu Jungkook memang bekerja, tetapi hanya untuk kebutuhan dirinya sendiri dia tidak pernah memikirkan putranya sama sekali.

Setelah keduanya bercerai, Jungkook sedikit senang, haha memang ini keinginan Jungkook dari dulu, orang tua nya bercerai lalu ia hidup sendiri tanpa ada beban lagi, mengapa dirinya tidak dari dulu saja kabur? Tidak, Ayahnya melarang nya karena ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook, aneh bukan? Lalu apakah pantas seorang ayah tidak menafkahi anak dan istri nya? Tch memuakkan.

Setelah ia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan yang dulu, ia memutuskan untuk melamar pekerjaan di "Restoran Tuan Kim" restoran yang memang sangat terkenal di Korea ini.

Dan untung nya Jungkook diterima di Restoran itu, yah meski hanya menjadi pelayan biasa tetapi dirinya bersyukur karena gaji bulanannya sedikit besar dari pekerjaan dulu.

Baru beberapa hari bekerja,Jungkook kembali menerima masalah dari Tuhan, kenapa? Orang yang memiliki Restoran ini ternyata masih muda dan dengan tidak tahu malu nya, ia terus saja mengganggu Jungkook saat bekerja, Jungkook akui dia tampan, sangat. Semua rekan kerja maupun pelayan lain nya tunduk kepada pria yang bisa dibilang orang kaya sombong ini. Karena ketampanannya yang berlebihan membuatnya semakin angkuh, tetapi ia sangat dingin kepada semua orang kecuali kepada orang tua dan sahabatnya.

Kenapa Jungkook harus masuk ke kehidupan pria itu? Pria yang notebene nya orang yang sangat dingin, mengapa ia mengganggu Jungkook? Mengapa ia tidak dingin kepada Jungkook? Semua orang yang bekerja disana iri akan keberuntungan Jeon Jungkook yang dengan secepat kilat menaklukan hati Kim Taehyung.

Kim Taehyung, Pria berumur 23 tahun. Ia 5 tahun lebih tua dari Jungkook, mempunyai Restoran terkenal kedua di Korea. Ia juga mempunyai 1 perusahaan electronik di Daegu yang memang sudah diurusi oleh sepupunya, ia tidak sanggup mengurusi 2 perusahaan sekaligus.

Orang tuanya? Dia hanya mempunyai Ayah karena ibu nya meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu. Ayah nya memang sudah tua, makanya ia menyerahkan perusahaan kepada anak satu satu nya itu.

Percakapan yang sangat memuakkan bagi Jungkook saat ia hendak keluar dari Toilet. Dan dengan singkat nya, Taehyung berhasil membuat Jungkook membenci nya di pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau--" Ujar Taehyung lalu menghimpit Jungkook sehingga punggung Jungkook bersentuhan dengan pintu Toilet. Deru nafas mereka beradu membuat Jungkook semakin takut lalu menundukan kepala nya.

"Maaf tuan aku ha-"

"Menggoda sekali"

"Huh? Apa yang tuan bicarakan? Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja"

"Aku akan--" Taehyung sedikit menggantungkan perkataan nya sambil menunjukan seringai mesum dari bibir tebal nya itu.

"segera memiliki mu Kookie" bisik nya tepat ditelinga Jungkook membuat sang empu menggelitik geli.

"Ini pertemuan pertamaku dengannya, tapi mengapa ia tahu namaku?" gumam nya dalam hati.

Shit, kau bodoh Jungkook! Justru ia akan tahu karena sebelum menerima mu, ia akan memeriksa berkas lamaran mu! Tak lupa, diberkas itu ada foto mu! - Hye

Taehyung yang melihat Jungkook semakin ketakutan, membuat nya semakin gencar ingin melakukan hal lebih dengan pria kelinci ini, dengan tidak sopan nya, ia meremas bokong sintal Jungkook dengan sensual, tidak lupa dengan seringaian nya yang semakin membuat gila.

"KYA!! APA APAAN KAU BAJINGAN!!" dorongan Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung tersungkur kebelakang.

"Tch, kau berani dengan bos mu?"

"Aku lebih baik dipecat daripada berbicara dengan mu--TUAN KIM"

"Owh ternyata seorang pelayan Jeon Jungkook sangat jual mahal? Wah aku semakin semangat untuk mendapatkan mu baby~" ucap nya lalu melengkang pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang sedang mengepalkan kedua tangannya sambil menahan emosi yang sudah di ubun ubun.

"Jika aku tidak butuh uang, aku tidak sudi bekerja di restoran ini, sial"

Haiiii next or no?

wkwk ff pertama yang saya pub di ffn :v

vote nya chingu:)

mksii


	2. Ch 1

_Tik.. Tik.. Tik.._

Gemercik hujan mengguyur kota Seoul pagi ini, membuat seorang pria bergigi kelinci itu malas hanya untuk membuka matanya, apalagi jika bangun, tetapi semuanya harus ia lakukan karena ia harus bekerja kembali seperti biasa.

"Nghhh" lenguhnya lalu dengan malas ia terbangun untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai ia keluar kamar untuk memeriksa kulkas,seperti nya ia lupa belanja kemarin karena hujan yang sangat deras sehingga ia harus langsung pulang.

"Uh tidak ada makanan, terpaksa aku harus makan di tempat kerjaku" gumam nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya lucu, membuat orang yang melihat nya akan merasa sangat gemas. Namun ia sedang sendiri jadi hanya pembaca yang akan gemas terhadapnya(?).

 _ **Skip**_

"Huh kenapa lama sekali" Jungkook tengah menunggu bis datang,namun setelah 10 menit menunggu,tak ada tanda tanda bis yang biasa ia tumpangi akan datang hari ini.

Hujan nya semakin deras membuat Jungkook kesal, ini sudah jam 07:15.

15 menit lagi masuk, jika ia terlambat maka ia akan dihukum saat waktunya pulang, Jungkook tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi. Ya, dirinya memang pernah dihukum karena terlambat saat bekerja di hari kedua, ia disuruh membersihkan seluruh restoran dan mencuci piring bekas makan pelayan, jangan tanya siapa yang menghukum nya, dia adalah Kim bajingan Taehyung.

Semua yang bekerja aneh, biasa nya yang terlambat tidak diberi waktu untuk istirahat, tetapi kenapa Taehyung menghukum Jungkook seberat itu?

Ya, ia sengaja menghukum Jungkook karena ingin melihat nya lebih lama, bukan apa apa, Taehyung benar benar menyukai pria kelinci itu. Jujur saja ini pertama kali nya ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat melihat Jungkook. Bisa dibilang Jungkook adalah cinta pertama Taehyung.

Kembali ke Jungkook.

Jungkook mengernyit heran saat mobil mewah berhenti didepan halte bus. Membuat nya sedikit berhati hati, takut jika orang itu akan menculik nya,dan benar saja, saat pintu mobil itu terbuka,ia disuguhi pria yang sangat dibencinya tidak peduli dengan fakta, bahwa pria itu adalah bos nya. -Kim Taehyung-

"Kau? Ingin kuhukum kembali huh?" ketus Taehyung yang ntah sejak kapan sudah ada didepan Jungkook, tak lupa ia memegang payung di tangan kanan nya.

"Bus nya tidak datang" Jawab Jungkook dingin tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Mau berangkat bersama?"

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada penolakan,cepat"

"Tid--YAK APA APAAN KAU SIALAN! AKU TIDAK INGIN BERANGKAT BERSA--hmppph"

Dan dengan tidak sopan nya ia membekap mulut Jungkook dengan tangannya, Jungkook tidak bisa apa apa, tangan yang membekap mulutnya melingkari lehernya juga sehingga ia sedikit susah untuk kabur.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook masuk ke mobil, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam yang Jungkook lontarkan untuknya. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas kasar, memuakkan sekali pagi ini.

"Ini pemaksaan" ketus Jungkook membuat orang disamping nya terkekeh pelan.

Sudah 10 menit ia berada didalam mobil Taehyung, ini pertama kalinya ia berangkat bersama orang sialan.

Taehyung tidak menjawab protes Jungkook tadi, ia hanya fokus pada jalanan. Tidak memerdulikan Jungkook yang sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk dirinya. Jika Jungkook bukan orang yang disukai nya,mungkin sekarang Jungkook tinggal nametag nya saja.

"Baru kali ini aku tidak melawan saat orang yang membenciku menyumpahi sumpah serapah untukku" ucap Taehyung datar tanpa menoleh Jungkook yang setengah kaget atas ucapan Bos nya barusan, tetapi ia kembali seperti biasa.

"Berarti aku hebat" ketus Jungkook

Taehyung terkekeh lagi atas jawaban konyol Jungkook.

"Oh benarkah?"

"Hm"

"Dan baru kali ini juga ada yang bersikap dingin kepadaku, padahal aku bos nya, tetapi orang itu tidak mempunyai wajah berdosa sama sekali setelah apa yang ia lakukan"

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan huh? Kau memang bos ku tetapi kau selalu mengganggu ku saat bekerja maupun istirahat! Aku kesal kau tahu?!! Menyebalkan!" Ujar Jungkook sedikit menaikan suaranya sambil menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tajam.

"Kau lucu sekali, ayo turun"

Setelah sadar bahwa Taehyung benar benar turun ia mengikutinya turun,dan lagi lagi ia mengernyit heran kala sadar bahwa ini bukan tempat tujuan Jungkook, ini memang Restoran, tetapi bukan Restoran milik Taehyung. Jungkook hanya memerhatikan Taehyung yang sedang berjalan menuju Restoran tersebut, ia hanya diam di pinggir mobil,toh buat apa ia mengikuti Taehyung, Bos nya tidak mengajak nya sama sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit ia berdiri dipinggir mobil, Jungkook benar benar marah, dan sepertinya Taehyung telah masuk Restoran tersebut dan ini semakin membuat Jungkook kesal.

Jungkook terus saja berkata kasar untuk Taehyung,mungkin Bos nya itu sedang makan makan tanpa memikirkan Jungkook, padahal perut nya sudah bernyanyi dari tadi.

"Huh apa yang ia inginkan" kesal nya sambil menunduk lalu menendang kerikil sedikit besar ke depan dan sial nya batu itu kena sepatu seseorang yang tepat di hadapan Jungkook, mungkin berjarak 30cm.

Jungkook yang menyadari ada orang didepan nya, ia lalu mendongakkan kepala nya dan wajah nya berubah seperti ibu ibu hamil yang menginginkan sesuatu tetapi tidak dituruti oleh suaminya.

"APA YANG KA--YAK!!! LEPASKAN!!"

"Mengapa kau tidak mengikutiku masuk? Kau tahu aku sepanjang jalan menuju masuk berbicara padamu, dan hasilnya apa? Kau tidak ada dibelakangku, cih aku seperti orang gila tadi" Jelas Taehyung kesal kepada pria kelinci ini yang memang sangat jutek.

"Itu deritamu"

"Apa?!"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" kini Jungkook tidak terlalu marah, bahkan tangannya yang dipegang Taehyung pun tidak ia lepaskan. Ia pasrah.

"Mengajak mu sarapan, kau pasti belum sarapan bukan?"

"Huh? Kenapa kau tahu aku belum sarapan? Lalu pekerjaan ku bagaimana ? Kau yang membuat ku terlambat! Nanti aku dimarahi Min Sun ahjumma bagaimana?! Ah sial!"

"Cih, Bahkan kau lupa bahwa pria tampan didepan mu ini adalah bosmu, tinggal bilang saja kau pergi denganku" datar Taehyung yang kini mereka telah duduk dikursi paling pojok. Restoran ini mungkin yang pertama terkenal di Korea, kesannya sangat bagus,elegan dan sangat mewah dan pastinya makanan disini lebih mahal dari Restoran Tuan Kim.

"Jawaban mu sombong sekali, lalu jika mereka berpikiran yang tidak tidak bagaimana?! Seorang bos dan pelayan biasa berjalan bersama! Haha lucu sekali" Jelas Jungkook sedikit remeh membuat Taehyung semakin bersemangat untuk membuatnya marah.

"Itu bagus!"

"Cih, apa apaan kau ini"

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun terhadap atasan? Menyebalkan sekali.." Kesal Taehyung "beruntung aku menyukaimu kalau tidak kau sudah berada di alam kubur" lanjut nya membuat Jungkook mengangkat satu alis nya dengan sombong.

"Baik tuan Kim, maaf kan aku" Seru nya lalu berdiri sambil membungkuk kan badannya.

"Hyung saja"

"Iya bos"

"Kubilang Hyung saja Kim Jungkook"

"Marga ku Jeon! Bukan Kim! Jika kau bukan bos ku, aku akan merobek mulut laknat mu itu!"

"Sebentar lagi marga mu akan berubah menjadi Kim sayang"

Jungkook hanya menatap jengah seorang Tuan nya itu yang tengah senyum remeh kepadanya, sudah

10 menit mereka berdebat tidak penting sehingga lupa tujuan mereka kesini untuk makan.

"Aku harus bekerja, permisi Tuan Kim" ujar Jungkook kembali membungkukkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi, namun ada saja halangannya, kini tangan nya dipegang erat oleh Taehyung membuat Jungkook sedikit meringis ngeri.

"Sekali lagi kau bersikap seperti ini, akan ku pastikan kau menjerit dibawahku nanti" Ucap nya dengan nada yang sangat direndahkan membuat Jungkook merinding dan sedikit takut.

"Duduk" lanjut nya lagi

"I-iya T-tuan Kim" Jawab Jungkook gugup.

 _"Apa apaan dia ini, byuntae bajingan!"_ jerit nya dalam hati.

"Duduk dan diam" Ucap Taehyung ketus sambil menatap datar pria didepannya yang tengah menatap nya kesal.

"Mengapa kita makan disini?! Kau kan punya Restoran juga" Ucap Jungkook masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Malas" Dingin Taehyung membuat Jungkook ingin sekali melempar orang ini ke sungai.

"Pelayan" ucap Taehyung sambil mengangkat tangan nya,Jungkook menuruti perintah Taehyung untuk diam,kali ini ia benar benar pasrah, ia tidak akan memberontak lagi,Jungkook masih ingin perjaka sebelum menikah, dan juga ia tidak sudi disentuh oleh bajingan Taehyung ini. Batinnya.

"Mau pesan apa mas?" tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan.

"Kau ingin apa Kookie?" tanya Taehyung dengan sangat lembut apalagi di akhir kata Kookie, itu membuat jantung Jungkook sedikit tidak karuan.

 _"Sialan kau, ada apa dengan jantung ku Tuhan"_ batin nya dalam hati dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Ramyeon"

"Hei Jeon, ini Restoran pertama yang terkenal di Korea sebelum Restoran ku, kenapa kau malah memesan makanan instan seperti itu"

"Yasudah terserah Tuan saja" Ucap Jungkook dengan helaan nafas pelan. Membuat pelayan yang melihatnya sedikit tersenyum gemas.

"Tolong Ramyeon 2"

"Oh ne, minum nya?"

"Emm jus Kiwi saja"

 _"Dia bahkan tahu jus favorite ku,apa dia benar benar penguntitku? Oh tidak. "_ batin Jungkook lagi

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu" ucap pelayan tersebut yang hanya di respon anggukan oleh Taehyung. "Dan juga kalian sangat cocok hehe" lanjut pelayan itu dan langsung melesat pergi, membuat Taehyung dan juga Jungkook sedikit kaget.

"Favorite mu?"

"Apa?!" jawab Jungkook sedikit sombong, Jungkook benar benar tidak takut oleh Taehyung.

"Ramyeon dan jus Kiwi adalah favorite ku" Tanya nya lagi.

"Aku tidak menanyakan hal itu" Jawab nya dingin.

"Aku memberi tahu mu sayang"

"Aku tidak ingin tahu"

"Bahkan kau harus tahu ukuran celana dalamku"

"Apa apaan kau ini"

"Kau harus menjadi istri yang baik untukku baby"

 _"Argh orang ini pandai sekali membuat ku merinding, apa dia turunan setan?"_ Gusar Jungkook dalam hati.

"Terserah Tuan Kim saja" Ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum meskipun hanya terpaksa, ia tidak ingin berdebat lagi dengan manusia ini. Sudah pasti ia akan kalah.

Taehyung yang melihatnya lagi lagi terkekeh,Jungkook benar benar menggemaskan, membuat nya ingin memakan Jungkook sekarang juga. Ehe

 _ **Skip**_

"Kenapa kau terlambat Jungkook-ah?" Tanya Min Sun ahjumma kepada Jungkook yang baru saja sampai ke dapur. Ia sangat malu karena terlambat 1 jam lebih, ia merasa sangat tidak sopan. Ngomong ngomong soal Min Sun ahjumma, ia adalah pelayan yang sudah sangat lama bekerja di Restoran ini, jadi bisa dibilang ia adalah ketua di antara pelayan pelayan lainnya, maksudnya jika salah satu pelayan yang terlambat atau yang lainnya, hukuman akan ditentukan oleh Min Sun ahjumma. Tetapi jika Jungkook itu beda lagi.

Kembali to Jungkook.

"Em-a anu aku m-minta ma--"

"Aku mengajak nya keluar sebentar, jadi jangan marahi dia" Suara seseorang tiba tiba terdengar tepat dibelakang Jungkook, siapa lagi kalau bukan Taehyung?.

"Oh maaf tuan saya tidak memarahi Jungkook, saya hanya bertanya, maaf kan saya" Sahut MinSun ahjumma lalu membungkuk sopan, Jungkook yang melihatnya sedikit kesal oleh sikap Taehyung, ia benar benar tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua, meskipun Taehyung atasan tetapi ia tetap harus sopan.

"Aku sudah bilang barusan, Jungkook pergi denganku" Ucap Taehyung datar tetapi manik mata nya tertuju kepada Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"Yasudah kau kembali kerja, jangan menatapku seperti itu,aku tahu bahwa diriku tampan, dan kau mengakuinya" kekeh Taehyung membuat semua pelayan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang berbeda beda.

Tetapi diantara semua pelayan kebanyakan menyukai keduanya jika sudah bersama, kecuali orang itu--yang dari awal Jungkook bekerja ia tak pernah bersikap baik kepada Jungkook orang itu bernama Minki, pria manis yang sangat sebanding dengan Jungkook, sangat manis dan juga cantik.

Minki adalah orang yang menyukai Taehyung dari pertama ia bekerja sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Tetapi Taehyung tidak pernah menghargai nya,ia sangat iri kepada Jungkook.

"Baik Tuan Kim" jawab Jungkook penuh penekanan diakhir kata, Lalu Jungkook pergi ke ruang ganti baju. Begitu pun dengan Taehyung yang kembali ke ruangan nya -Khusus-

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian, Jungkook kembali bekerja seperti biasa, mengantarkan pesanan kepada pengunjung.

Saat ia hendak mengambil air untuk minum, Minki berjalan menuju Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ssi"

Jungkook yang merasa terpanggil langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Minki.

"Nde?" Tanya nya sopan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap dingin kepada Taehyungku?!! So jual mahal! " Ujar Minki dengan nada angkuh dan mengejek,semua pekerja sedang makan di tempat yang memang tersedia khusus pekerja, kini sudah waktunya beristirahat. Dan kebetulan Jungkook masih kenyang karena sarapan tadi, Jungkook memang sedikit malas untuk makan.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Jungkook tetap sopan, mereka hanya berdua didapur, kalau tidak, Minki tidak akan berani untuk melabrak Jungkook seperti ini didepan umum.

"Bahkan kau pura pura tidak mengerti? Cih,kau memang sombong! Apa yang Taehyung suka darimu?!"

Wow, perkataan Minki barusan membuat Jungkook kesal.

"Dariku? Haha alasannya aku manis dan juga cantik, karena itulah Tuan Kim menyukai ku" Jawab Jungkook lebih angkuh sehingga ia menaikkan dagu nya membuat Minki kesal karena kalah bicara dengan Jungkook.

"Kau boleh sombong sekarang! Tetapi kau akan menyesal nanti Jungkook-ssi, permisi" Tegas Minki lalu ia pergi ke tempat makan pelayan.

Jungkook hanya memutar bola nya malas.

"Huh? Apa yang aku bicarakan tadi? Aku memujiku sendiri cantik dan ma..nis? Jiah, aku tidak sadar bahwa aku ini pria, ck menyebalkan sekali hari ini,dan apa itu? Taehyung menyukaiku? Ck tapi aku sangat tidak menyukai bos sialan itu" Gumamnya sambil mencuci piring bekas pengunjung yang belum ia selesai kan tadi.

 _Drrrtt drrrt_

Hp Jungkook bergetar membuat Jungkook terpaksa berhenti melakukan aktivitas nya.

 _Yoongi is calling~_

"Ne annyeong hyung? Ada apa?" Tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi sahabat sekaligus kakak kelas SMK nya dulu. Yoongi sangat baik kepada Jungkook, ia benar benar telah menganggap Jungkook sebagai adik nya.

 _"Apa kau sibuk hari ini Kookie? Aku ingin bertemu! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"_ Girang Yoongi diseberang sana membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang.

"Sepertinya pulang bekerja nanti aku harus belanja, kita ketemu malam hari saja hyung, bagaimana?"

 _"Emm jika malam.. Aku pergi jalan jalan dengan pacar ku, hehe"_

"Oh bahkan belum 2 minggu kita tidak bertemu, kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Wah hebat sekali!" Ujar Jungkook girang karena akhirnya manusia sedingin es itu mempunyai kekasih.

 _"Iya namanya Park Jimin, eh sebaiknya aku pergi ke tempatmu saja nanti?! Sekalian mengenalkanmu kepadanya! Oke?"_

"Ide bagus!"

"Yasudah aku tutup dulu ya Kookie, sampai jumpa nanti malam"

 _Tut tut_

"Tch, bahkan aku saja belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta, pantas saja aku jomblo haha" Ucap Jungkook lalu melanjutkan aktivitas nya yang tadi tertunda.

"Owh, jadi kau tidak menganggapku? Tega sekali"

"Huh astaga,kau mengagetkan ku sialan"

"Kau memang tidak sopan"

"Sudahlah jangan menggangguku, meskipun kau itu Bos ku, tetapi jika menyebalkan untuk apa aku sopan?" ucap Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Taehyung sedikit jengkel.

"Haha kau benar benar ingin ku hukum?!"

"Aku tidak takut Tuan Kim,tch"

Taehyung menyeringai kala tantangan Jungkook yang katanya tidak takut, woah benar benar menakjubkan.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal atas hukuman ini Jungkook-ssi,bahkan kau akan ketagihan sayang" Ucap Taehyung dengan suara nya yang sangat direndahkan, Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Jungkook, tapi Jungkook benar benar diam sambil menyeringai licik.

"Kau benar benar menantangku sayang~"

 **T. B. C**

 _Wkwkwk next?_

 _Ko jadi aneh_

 _Vote jan lupaaaa.._

 _Yang voment anak baik - kth_

 _Maaf jika bnyak typo:(_

udah pake jeda ttp aja gini:(

masih error:(


	3. Ch 2

"Kau benar benar menantangku sayang~"

 _Skip_.

Taehyung semakin mendekatkan tubuh nya dengan Jungkook, bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, Taehyung tersenyum miring melihat Jungkook tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia benar benar diam, Taehyung bersorak dalam hati, kini pria yang disukainya telah membuka hati untukknya. _Mungkin_

Setelah tubuh mereka benar benar menyatu, Taehyung dengan sigap menangkup kedua pipi Jungkook yang berisi,Jungkook sedikit kaget, tapi ia kembali diam,posisi mereka sangat intim.

Taehyung memiringkan kepala nya karena sedari tadi ia menahan hasrat untuk tidak memakan Jungkook,tetapi sekarang Taehyung benar benar tidak tahan sehingga ia hampir menempelkan bibir nya dengan Jungkook.

Jika Jungkook tidak menendang masa depan Taehyung.

 _Dugh_

"ARGGHH!!"

Taehyung sukses jatuh tersungkur kelantai dengan tangan nya yang memegang masa depan nya. Taehyung sangat kaget dan merasa kesakitan atas perbuatan Jungkook yang tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Tidak sopan? Apakah yang Taehyung lakukan kepada Jungkook itu sopan? Tch, dua duanya memang tidak sopan.

"Kau memang tidak sopan sshh argh kau tahu ini sakit Jungkook-ssi"

"Apa perbuatan mu barusan itu sopan? Kau hampir saja melakukan pelecehan kepadaku, bos sialan!" Ketus Jungkook dengan senyuman remeh yang terpatri di bibir mungil nya.

"Itu salahmu juga,mengapa kau mempunyai bibir mungil menggoda dan tubuh indah seperti itu? Kau lebih sialan Jungkook" Ucap Taehyung datar, kini ia telah berdiri dihadapan Jungkook, meskipun dibawah sana masih sedikit terasa sakit, Taehyung tidak lagi memperdulikan nya.

"Bos cap mesum! Aku semakin membenci mu!"

"Bagus, itu semakin membuatku semangat untuk mendapatkan mu Baby" Ujar Taehyung lalu pergi meninggalkan Jungkook, untung saja tidak ada pelayan yang melihat mereka. Kenapa bisa? Karena Taehyung melarang mereka untuk ke dapur dulu. Taehyung benar benar tidak memerdulikan pengunjung yang memesan makanan.

Tetapi tidak dengan pria itu, ia sedari tadi berdiri disamping pintu dapur yang terbuka, ia melihat adegan Taehyung dengan Jungkook dari awal.

Membuatnya semakin tidak menyukai Jungkook, Jungkook benar benar sombong, bisa bisa nya ia bersikap seperti itu kepada orang yang Minki sukai? Tch, Minki benar benar kesal dan juga sakit hati.

Saat Jungkook hendak keluar dapur, sebuah tangan mencengkram tangan Jungkook dengan kasar dan membawa Jungkook masuk kedapur kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku ingin keluar!" Kini Jungkook juga tidak menyukai Minki setelah insiden setengah jam yang lalu.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bersikap tidak sopan kepada Tuan Kim! Padahal kau hanya pelayan! Tapi sifat mu begitu angkuh seolah olah kau raja disini!" teriak Minki dengan wajah yang merah padam, ia marah dan sangat kesal kepada pria kelinci ini.

"Jalang? Cih, ternyata sifatmu lebih buruk dariku" Ketus Jungkook "Lalu apa kau bukan pelayan juga disini?" Lanjutnya dengan nada dingin meskipun ia merasakan ngilu dipergelangan tangan nya akibat cengkraman Minki yang begitu keras.

"Kau memang tidak pantas dengan Tuan Kim, sangat tidak cocok"

"Huh? Siapa yang bilang aku dan Tuan Kim cocok? Jika kau menyukai nya ambil saja aku tidak butuh, Bicth" Ketus Jungkook lagi membuat Minki semakin marah.

 _Plak_

Tamparan yang lumayan keras mendarat di pipi Jungkook, Minki tersenyum miring kala melihat Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan dan memegang pipinya.

"Tamparan mu hebat sekali pelayan cantik" ketus Jungkook lalu pergi meninggalkan Minki yang masih menahan emosinya.

 _Skip_

"Jeon Jungkook,cih dia benar benar membuat ku gila" Ucap Taehyung ntah kepada siapa, ia memainkan bolpoint miliknya sambil menatap lurus kedepan membayangkan wajah cantik Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai kecil setelah apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan. Dirinya benar benar merasa sangat murahan karena bersikap aggressif kepada Jungkook.

Ini pertama kali nya ia merasakan jatuh cinta. Padahal banyak sekali wanita cantik dan uke manis yang mengejarnya.

Tetapi tidak di gubris sama sekali oleh Taehyung,karena ia berfikir bahwa orang orang yang mengejarnya bukan menginginkan dirinya saja,apa itu? harta.

Jaman sekarang sangat susah untuk mencari pasangan yang benar benar tulus dan apa adanya,maka dari itu Taehyung tidak berniat berpacaran,tapi setelah kedatangan Jungkook yang bekerja di Restoran ia sendiri, ia sangat ingin memiliki pria cantik itu.

Jungkook benar benar berbeda dari orang lain kebanyakan,ia sangat dingin kepada Taehyung,bagaimana bisa ia bersikap tidak sopan kepada bos nya sendiri? Heol,jika Taehyung bersikap seperti ini kepada wanita atau uke lain,mungkin akan langsung meleleh dan menerima sikap Taehyung.

Karena sikap Jungkook yang seperti itu,justru tidak membuat Taehyung menyerah,bahkan Taehyung semakin bersemangat karena sikap jutek Jungkook,itu benar benar menggemaskan di matanya.

"Sudah pukul 5? Cepat sekali" gumam Taehyung lalu berdiri dan memakai jaket kulit warna hitam legam miliknya lalu berjalan keluar.

Setelah sampai dibawah mata Taehyung tertuju kepada Jungkook yang sedang mengantarkan pesanan kepada pelanggan,tak sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman,Jungkook sangat ramah dan sopan.

Tetapi Taehyung juga sedikit miris karena faktanya,Jungkook kurang sopan kepada Taehyung.

"Tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap pelayan cantik bernama Minki kepada Taehyung, Taehyung hanya menggeleng pelan dengan mata yang masih menatap gerak gerik Jungkook.

Minki hanya mendecih dalam hati,lalu membungkukan badannya sopan kepada Taehyung dan beranjak pergi.

"Ah dia benar benar cantik" gumam Taehyung dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum.

"Aku curiga denganmu"

"Astaga kau mengagetkanku Park Jimin bantet!" ucap Taehyung kesal kepada pria bantet bernama Jimin itu.

Jimin belum perkenalan ya? Hehe lupa saya.

Park Jimin,pria tamvan berumur 23 tahun,ia sekretaris Taehyung sekaligus sahabat Taehyung dari SD, ia juga yang sering mengurus Restoran ini,dari meeting,bahkan mengurus urusan penting lainnya.

Taehyung? Ia hanya bolak balik Rumah-Restoran setiap harinya,ia benar benar malas. Jadi ia hanya perlu membayar Park Jimin. Tetapi Taehyung juga kadang membantu Jimin.

"Sedari tadi aku memerhatikan mu Tuan Kim" ujar Jimin sambil senyum membuat Taehyung ikut tersenyum kembali.

"Dia benar benar cantik kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu,tapi tetap saja Min Yoongi nomor satu hehe" ujar Jimin sedikit sombong.

"Min Yoongi ? Kau bahkan tidak memberitahu ku jika kau sudah berkencan dengannya"

"Ugh,aku lupa Tae,kapan kapan aku akan memperkenal kan nya denganmu"

Taehyung hanya menggangguk lalu berjalan menuju dapur,Jimin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Tae!" ujar Jimin sedikit teriak membuat Taehyung membalikan badannya kembali.

"Apa?" jawabnya sedikit berteriak juga.

"Kau bahkan lupa tujuan mu,kau harus ikut menemui Tuan Cha untuk membicarakan soal bisnis"

"Oh? Ah yaa aku lupa,maafkan aku" ucap nya nyengir lalu kembali menuju Jimin.

"Cinta memang membuat gila,memang nya apa yang akan kau lakukan didapur? Mengganggu nya lagi?"

"Memang nya apa lagi? Aku senang jika mengganggu nya,mata yang tajam saat menatapku,bibir mengerut lucu saat ia menyumpah serapahi diriku,dan pipinya yang chubby membuat nya nampak sangat indah,lalu-"

"Kita akan terlambat jika kau terus saja berbicara,ayo" ucap Jimin datar lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobil, membuat Taehyung sedikit kesal karena pembicaraan nya di potong.

"Hei Park Jimin sialan"

 _Skip_

 **19:18 KST**

"Hari ini melelahkan sekali" Gumam Jungkook yang baru saja sampai di Apartement miliknya.

Ia beranjak menuju dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan nya tadi. Karena ia belum makan dari siang,ia memutuskan untuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi. Jujur saja ini mengingatkan dirinya kepada sang ibu.

Tetapi ia menepis kembali pikiran rindunya kepada sang ibu, toh ibunya juga belum tentu merindukan anaknya?

Setelah selesai memasak, Jungkook berniat makan sambil menonton TV, sebari menunggu sahabat nya Yoongi yang katanya ingin memperkenalkan Jungkook dengan kekasih barunya.

"Huh,Yoongi hyung lama sekali,ini sudah pukul 8 malam" ucap nya yang hendak menuju dapur untuk menyimpan bekas makan nya tadi.

 _Slurf (anggep aja suara air diteguk:v)_

Jungkook tengah minum,namun ketika hendak menghabiskan sisa air digelasnya. Ia di kagetkan dengan suara cempreng milik sahabatnya yang tidak sopan sekali.

"Kyaaa Jungkook-ah!!" pekik namja manis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

Oh Jungkook lupa ia tidak mengunci pintu Apartement nya karena sangat lelah.

"Astaga kau mengagetkan ku hyung" ucap Jungkook lalu berjalan menghampiri Yoongi lalu mereka berpelukan. Melepas rindu. (eyaa)

Setelah hampir satu menit berpelukan,Yoongi mengakhirinya lalu tersenyum manis kepada namja yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Kau semakin cantik kook-ah" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum girang membuat namja dihadapannya tersenyum remeh.

"Huh? Cantik? Ck yang benar saja,aku ini tamvan hyung!" jawabnya dengan nada angkuh.

"Terserah terserah,oh aku hampir lupa! Kekasih ku ada diruang tamu bersama temannya,mari ku kenalkan hehe" ucap Yoongi senang.

Sebelum menuju ruang tamu,Jungkook mengambil teh hangat dengan kue ringan di bantu oleh Yoongi untuk menyambut tamunya.

Setelah di ambang pintu dapur,Jungkook melihat dua orang pria yang sedang mengobrol diruang tamu.

Jungkook dan Yoongi pun menghampiri mereka,namun setelahnya Jungkook dibuat kaget karena dua orang dihadapannya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Oh,Jungkook?" ucap pria berambut orange itu -Jimin- dengan nada sedikit kaget.

Pria disamping Jimin pun langsung menatap orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Yoongi yang melihat nya mengernyit kebingungan.

"Apa kau mengenal Jungkook sayang?" tanya Yoongi kepada sang kekasih Park Jimin.

"Ya aku mengenalnya,ia adalah pelayan direstoran temanku Taehyung"

Taehyung tersenyum miring kepada Jungkook yang sedang menatap nya tajam.

"Jadi kekasihmu Jimin hyung? Kukira bukan Jimin sekretaris-- Tuan Kim" tanya Jungkook sambil meletakkan teh hangat itu diikuti Yoongi yang juga meletakkan kue ringan yang ia bawa tadi.

Jungkook mengabaikan senyuman kemenangan Kim Taehyung. Jungkook juga tidak mengerti kemenangan apa.

"Iya kookie memang nya Jimin yang mana lagi,huh percuma saja aku mengenalkan kalian"

"Hehe tidak apa sayang,lagi pula aku dengan Jungkook tidak terlalu dekat,dan mungkin saja setelah pertemuan ini kita bisa akrab,benarkan Jungkook?" ujar Jimin sambil tersenyum manis kepada kedua pria cantik itu.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Taehyung? Mengapa melamun seperti itu?" tanya Yoongi yang melihat Taehyung melamun sambil menatap Jungkook. Yang ditatap pura pura tidak peduli,ia memilih menatap layar kaca didepan nya.

Taehyung yang sadar jika ada yang memanggilnya,langsung mendongakan kepalanya kepada Yoongi.

"Jungkook adalah typeku" ucap nya datar membuat semua orang yang berada disitu kaget.

"Kau- menyukai adikku?" ucap Yoongi yang masih mode kaget.

Jimin? Ia hanya menatap maklum temannya ini yang sedang mabuk cinta. Namun sepertinya cinta Taehyung menyedihkan. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Turut prihatin sekali.

"Bahkan sangat,Jungkook adikmu Hyung?" ujar Taehyung dengan nada sedikit penasaran atas pertanyaan nya.

Taehyung dan juga Yoongi sedikit akrab padahal mereka baru dikenalkan tadi sore oleh Jimin.

"Hebat sekali,ah bukan Jungkook adalah sahabat ku,tetapi aku sudah menganggap ia adikku" jelas Yoongi lalu menatap Jungkook sekilas.

Jungkook diam membisu,ntah terbawa drama yang dilihatnya,atau pura pura saja.

"Aku bersyukur sekali karena Jungkook dekat denganmu! Ah aku sangat senang" ujar Taehyung girang membuat pasangan Minyoon menatap aneh Taehyung.

Bahkan setelah bertemu dengan pria kelinci itu, Taehyung yang kalem tidak terlihat lagi jika sudah dihadapan Jungkook?

"Dramatis sekali" Jungkook berbicara seolah ia menyindir bos nya. Haha Jungkook memang sengaja berbicara seperti itu.

"Jungkook sepertinya kau tidak senang kami datang?" tanya Jimin

"Bukan begitu,hanya saja-"

"Iya itu karena ada aku" ketus Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung datar,yang ditatap masih tersenyum remeh.

"Sifat kalian bertolak belakang sekali,namun kelihatannya cocok" ketus Yoongi yang dibalas decihan oleh Jungkook.

"Aku tahu itu" ketus Taehyung yang semakin menyeringai melihat Jungkook kesal.

Pasangan Minyoon hanya tersenyum gemas melihat keduanya.

 _Skip_

"Jungkook kau-"

"Ada apa mengajak ku kesini"

Kini mereka berada di Taman kota dekat Apartement Jungkook,Entah apa yang akan Bos nya lakukan disini.

Ia menyeret paksa Jungkook setelah pembicaraan mereka dengan Yoongi dan juga Jimin tadi. Yang ditinggalkan hanya mendelikan bahu nya acuh,karena mereka tahu orang yang sedang kasmaran.

Memang nya siapa yang kasmaran?

Taehyung? Hanya dia? Sedangkan Jungkook? Tch.

"Tidak apa apa"

"Sialan"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Umh"

"Orang tuamu?"

"Mati"

Mendengar jawaban Jungkook,Taehyung langsung menatap Jungkook intens,membuat yang di tatap menatap balik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut.

"Tidak"

"Kau ini apa sih"

"Aku? Apa? Calon mu"

"Cih"

Hening...

"Jungkook lihat ini"

"Tidak mau"

"Ini penting"

"Kubilang tidak mau Tuan Kim sialan" jawab Jungkook yang tak bergeming sama sekali. Ia fokus menatap ke jalanan tanpa mengiraukan Taehyung yang sedang menatap nya gemas.

"Tolong lihat sini Jungkook"

"Aish iya kena- hmphhh"

Tahu?

Ya,Taehyung mencium nya:)

Baru kecupan saja, mata Jungkook membulat kala menyadari apa yang terjadi,saat hendak melepaskan bibir nya yang menempel dengan bibir Taehyung,

Taehyung menahan tengkuk leher Jungkook lalu melanjutkan aksinya. Ia melumat bibir ranum Jungkook lembut,mengecup nya sayang.

Perlahan Jungkook memejamkan mata nya tanpa sadar,Taehyung tersenyum di sela ciumannya,Jungkook yang sudah gelap mata ia membuka mulutnya membuat Taehyung kembali menyeringai.

Tanpa apa apa lagi Taehyung menyelusup kan lidah nya kedalam mulut Jungkook,menata setiap deretan gigi putih Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Ngghh T-tuan--" desahan nya membuat Taehyung semakin panas.

Membuat Taehyung kembali menciumnya sedikit kasar.

Jungkook mencengkram lengan Taehyung keras tanda oksigen dirinya habis,dengan terpaksa Taehyung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu Jungkook dengan cepat mengharup udara di sekitarnya dengan rakus.

Taehyung tersenyum gemas melihat Jungkook yang kehabisan nafas lalu ia mengusak surai Jungkook lembut,membuat Jungkook menatap Taehyung intens.

"Hm?"

"umh--" ucap Jungkook gugup sembari menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Kenapa Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung lembut sambil tersenyum manis membuat hati Jungkook berdesir hebat.

 _"Sialan aku kenapa"_ gumam nya dalam hati.

Jungkook masih menatap Taehyung,begitu pun sebaliknya.

Taehyung tahu bahwa Jungkook belum sepenuh nya sadar atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jungkook mengerutkan alis nya tanda memikirkan sesuatu.

"TIDAK!! KAU MENCURI FIRTS KISS KU SIALAN!!!"

Oh ternyata pemikiran Jungkook sedikit lambat,ia baru menyadari nya?

Taehyung sedikit kaget karena di bentak di saat dirinya sedikit melamun.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya"

"ISH TIDAK MUNGKIN!!! SIALAN AKU JIJIK!!!" Teriak nya lagi sambil mengelap bibir nya kasar.

"Bahkan kau mendesah lembut dan begitu menggoda"

"Sialan kau! Ini pelecehan!"

"Jika ini pelecehan mengapa kau tidak memberontak saat aku mencium mu? Huh bahkan kau memejamkan matamu"

"ITU.TIDAK.MUNGKIN."

"Mungkin sekali"

"Enyah kau!!!"

Ujar Jungkook lalu melengkang pergi meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menahan tawa nya.

 **T.B.C**.

Asli ini malah makin parah:(

Pengen up tapi pikiran lagi kosong jadi kaya gini:(

 _Hope you like it :(_

Insyallah chap depan lebih baik

Typo? Maafkan.

Btw gue ga jago bikin rate M :(

Masih polos:(

Chap kemaren saya bilang vote itu krna itu salinan di wattpad ga keburu di apus soalnya saya org nya gamau ribet jadi yaudah:v

Follow story nya yaaa..

saya lanjut demi @Kyunie sama pembaca lainnya:"v

gaje maapkan kaay.

oke ini skip nya bukan pake emot,tapi dengan tulisan _"skip"_ amazing syekaleeh:")


	4. Ch 3

**21:10 KST**

"Jadi dugaan ku benar kemarin kau--?"

"Cukup hyung"

Yoongi hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Jungkook. Raut wajah nya menjadi masam sekali setelah menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin malam,Yoongi hanya terkekeh melihat sifat Jungkook yang--polos sekali.

"Kau menyukai nya?"

"Cih tidak sama sekali"

"Lalu mengapa kemarin kau--"

"Kubilang cukup hyung jangan membahas nya lagi,aku juga tidak tahu mengapa kemarin aku diam saja,sialan" balas Jungkook lirih.

Lagi lagi Yoongi hanya terkekeh.

"Ada pepatah mungkin benci bisa menjadi cinta" ujar Yoongi sambil menangkup dagu nya.

Jungkook hanya menatap jengah sang kakak.

"Oh ya! Kau sudah 1 minggu tinggal di Apartement ini? Siapa yang memberikan nya? Pasti nya mahal sekali, bos mu?"

"Ya aku di beri,oleh adik ibu ku Irene noona,bos? Memang nya aku punya bos?" sahut Jungkook sambil membenarkan posisi nya menjadi duduk karena drama favorite nya sudah mulai.

"Mengapa bisa? Baik sekali,hey Jeon kau benar benar tidak sopan kepada bos mu"

"Ya karena Irene noona memang baik,bahkan minggu depan ia akan kemari bersama kekasihnya,sudahlah jangan membahas si Kim aku muak"

"Astaga Kookie kau sangat membenci nya? Dia tampan kau tahu?"

"Iya dia tampan,tapi mesum? Kau tahu aku jijik?!" jawab Jungkook kesal karena Yoongi yang terus terusan membahas soal Tuan nya.

"Suatu saat kau akan menyukai sifat mesum nya Jeon,haha" ucap Yoongi dengan nada mengejek dan menertawakan.

Jungkook kembali menatap jengah Yoongi lalu ia fokus ke layar kaca.

"Lihat? Aku ketinggalan 5 menit gara gara kau mengajak ku berbicara terus hyung!" rengek Jungkook masih dengan nada kesal nya.

"Cih baru 5 menit saja kau sudah marah?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab Yoongi,karena ia sudah terhipnotis oleh drama di depan nya.

Tak lama Yoongi yang memang bosan karena Jungkook tidak merespon nya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju kamar nya. Iya,Yoongi tinggal di Apartement Jungkook sekarang,karena ingin menjaga Jungkook dan sang adik menyutujui nya,toh ia juga kesepian jika tinggal di Apartement sebesar ini.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Irene adik ibu nya sudah sesukses ini hingga ia di berikan Apartement VIP yang mewah sekali. Jungkook bersyukur karena masih ada saudara yang peduli kepadanya.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintu nya Kookie,aku ingin tidur" perintah Yoongi yang sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar nya.

"Iya" datar Jungkook yang mungkin masih bisa terdengar oleh Yoongi.

Kini kediaman Jungkook sangat sepi,hanya ada suara televisi saja,Jungkook terlihat serius menonton layar drama yang sangat ia sukai. Iyalah.

Sudah pukul 10 malam lewat,tetapi Jungkook belum ke kamar nya padahal Drama yang ia tonton sudah selesai.

Televisi juga sudah ia matikan,ia memainkan ponsel nya tetapi hanya melihat galeri saja setelah itu ia kembali tiduran di Sofa.

"Aish aku tidak bisa tidur"

 _Drrrt drrtt_

 ** _Nomor tidak diketahui_**

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook dalam hati.

"Hallo?"

 _"Ku kira kau sudah tidur sayang hehe" kekeh seseorang di seberang sana membuat Jungkook kebingungan._

"Siapa ini?"

 _"Astaga kau bahkan tidak mengenali suara calon suami mu? Ck kejam sekali"_

"Sialan,ada apa menelepon ku malam malam begini huh? Mengganggu tidur ku saja!"

Bahkan Jungkook berbohong kalau dia terganggu padahal dirinya belum memejamkan matanya sama sekali.

 _"Aku merindukan mu Kookie,kita tidak bertemu sama sekali hari ini karena aku tidak ke Restoran, ayah ku sakit" ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang sedikit menyedihkan._

Iya Taehyung lah yang menelfon Jungkook,memang nya siapa lagi?

"Ayahmu sakit? Semoga lekas sembuh"

 _"Iya calon mertua mu sakit,ah ya besok pagi tidak usah bekerja,aku akan kesana menjemput mu"_

"Huh? Untuk apa?"

 _"Lihat saja nanti"_

 _Tut tut_

Taehyung mematikan telfon nya tanpa menunggu jawaban Jungkook,sehingga Jungkook menggertakan gigi nya tanda kesal campur dengan rasa marah dan muak.

"Bos sialan! Seenaknya! Dan ada apa dengan ku? Baru mendengar suara nya saja jantung ku sudah mau copot! Ya Tuhan"

Bos mesum bikin baper.

 ** _Skip_**

Jungkook baru saja sampai di depan rumah Bos nya.

Kata pertama yang ia lontarkan dalam hati adalah.

Mewah.

Sangat mewah,Rumah bak kerajaan berwarna emas serta belasan para maid dan pengawal yang tengah berjejer hormat karena kedatangan Tuan nya.

"Selamat datang Tuan" ucap mereka serempak.

Jungkook benar benar tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dibawa ke Rumah Tuan nya yang sangat besar ini.

Setelah sampai di dalam Rumah,lagi lagi Jungkook di buat kaget.

Dari luar sudah kelihatan mewah apalagi dari dalam.

Sangat sangat mewah.

Desain nya benar benar seperti kerajaan,gucci besar berwarna emas di setiap sudut rumah dan masih banyak lagi hiasan hiasan mahal lain nya. (tau ah)

"Ada apa mengajak ku kesini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang masih melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Sudah lah jangan melihat rumah ku seperti itu,tidak ada mewah nya sama sekali,lebih mewah orang yang ada di sampingku" ucap nya sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Cih a-apaan kau"

"Ayah ku ingin bertemu dengan kekasih ku"

"Huh? Apa? Lalu mengapa kau mengaja--"

"Ya karena sebentar lagi kau jadi kekasih ku Jeon,sudahlah ayo masuk"

Lalu Taehyung menuntun Jungkook masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang mungkin sudah ketebak bahwa itu kamar Ayah Taehyung.

Tidak peduli dengan tatapan bingung Jungkook karena masih tidak mengerti apa yang Tuan nya ucapkan barusan.

Hati Jungkook berdesir hebat kala Taehyung memegang tangan nya sampai masuk kedalam kamar membuat orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Kekasih mu cantik sekali Taehyung" ucap Ayah Taehyung yang memang sudah terlihat tua.

"Karena diriku tampan ayah" kekeh Taehyung.

"Apa kabar Tuan?" ucap Jungkook sambil tersenyum kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Aku tidak terlalu baik hari ini,namamu siapa?"

"Jungkook,Jeon Jungkook"

"Nama yang cantik"

"Umh--"

"Sudahlah ayah jangan membuat nya merona nanti aku tidak kuat bagaimana?" ucap Taehyung sambil menatap orang di samping nya.

Jungkook hanya menunduk malu tetapi dalam hati ia ingin sekali meninju rahang Bos nya yang kelewat mesum ini.

"Jungkook duduk disini,dan panggil aku Ayah saja" perintah sang Ayah sembari menepuk kursi di pinggir kasur.

"Baik a-ayah"

"Ayah sudah sangat tua--uhuk uhuk"

Dengan sigap Jungkook mengambil air di nakas dekat kursi yang ia duduki lalu memberi kan nya kepada Ayah.

Taehyung segera duduk di pinggir kasur untuk membantu Ayah nya bangun.

"Terima kasih nak,kau baik sekali"

"Iya a-ayah itu sudah kewajiban ku untuk bersikap baik"

"Calon istriku memang sangat baik ayah maka nya aku sangat mencintai nya"

Tawa sang Ayah lepas mendengar perkataan anak nya, Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil,ntah apa yang terjadi padanya,kini ia tidak marah dan tidak memerdulikan ucapan Taehyung yang memang membuat jantung nya berdegup kencang sedari tadi.

"Cinta pertama membuatmu berubah Taehyung,kau jadi lebih ceria akhir akhir ini setelah 2 tahun ibu mu meninggal,baru kali ini kau berbicara banyak dengan ku" ucap sang Ayah sembari mengusak surai coklat sang anak.

Jujur, itu membuat Jungkook teringat pada Ayah nya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu ayah,semenjak kedatangan Jungkook aku jadi sering tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila"

 _"Oh Tuhan jantungku" Jeon Jungkook._

Kini kamar yang selalu sepi,hari ini tidak lagi karena suara tawa yang terdengar bahagia terlontar dari mulut sang ayah dan anaknya.

Dari Taehyung yang menceritakan hal konyol nya saat SMA,sampai kenangan bahagia nya dengan sang ibu dahulu.

Itu juga membuat Jungkook tersenyum.

\-- **_skip_**

"Waktu cepat sekali, sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore,aku akan mengantar Jungkook pulang dulu Ayah" Ucap Taehyung lalu berdiri dan merapikan rambut nya yang acak acakan karena dari awal bercerita ia tak lepas dari pelukan sang ayah.

"Aku pamit pulang dulu Ayah" ujar Jungkook dengan senyuman yang terpatri di bibir mungil nya.

"Hati hati Jungkook,jangan lupa besok kesini lagi" Ucap Ayah sembari mengusak surai Jungkook lembut membuat Jungkook semakin mengembang kan senyuman nya.

"Yasudah kami keluar dulu Ayah"

"Jangan sampai kau menyakiti Jungkook, Taehyung" Ucapan sang Ayah membuat Taehyung dan juga Jungkook sedikit kaget.

"Itu tidak mungkin ayah,mengapa ayah berbicara seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa apa,Hanya saja ayah tidak ingin mempunyai anak yang suka menyakiti hati orang lain apalagi orangitu adalah kekasihnya"

"Ahaha tidak ayah,aku akan menghargai perasaan Jungkook"

Lagi lagi Jungkook menunduk malu karena ucapan Taehyung.

"Bagus! Itu baru anak ayah"

"Yasudah aku pergi dulu Ayah,dan semoga lekas sembuh" ucap Jungkook.

 ** _skip_**

"Mengapa Ayah mu tidak di bawa ke Rumah sakit?" Tanya Jungkook sambil menoleh kepada Taehyung.

"Dia benci bau rumah sakit sayang"

"Ish"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau selalu memanggil ku dengan kata sayang! Itu membuat jantung ku tidak karuan sialan-- Astaga apa yang aku bica-"

"Apa itu pengakuan cinta?"

"A-apa maksud mu"

"Kelihatan nya kau memang menyukai ku tetapi kau malu mengakuinya"

"Percaya diri sekali"

 _Drrrt drrrtt_

"Ah sebentar handphone ku bergetar sayang" ucap Taehyung lalu mengangkat telefon nya.

"Iya ada apa bi?"

 _"T-tuan i-tu"_

"Kenapa bi?"

Jungkook mengernyit heran melihat Taehyung kebingungan.

 _"Tuan besar kesakitan di bagian kepala,bisa kah kau segera kembali?" ucap maid di seberang sana dengan nada khawatir._

"APA?!! iya aku segera kesana"

 _Tut tut_

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah!! Tidak!!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Taehyung tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook,ia fokus pada jalanan dengan nafas nya yang tidak teratur karena sangat khawatir,bahkan Taehyung melajukan mobil nya sangat kencang membuat Jungkook ketakutan.

"Aku ke kamar dan tolong kau hubungi Jimin dan hubungi dokter juga"

"I-iya"

 _Calling's Jimin Hyung_

"Hyung cepat ke Rumah Tuan Kim dan hubungi dokter sekarang juga!"

 _"Apa ayah Taehyung?--"_

"Iya Hyung cepat!"

 _"O-oke"_

 _Tut tut_

\-- **_skip_**

"Ada apa dengan ayah ku dok?"

"Maaf kanker nya sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuh ayah mu jadi nyawa beliau tidak dapat tertolong" jelas Dokter tersebut. "Lalu mengapa kau terlambat menghubungi dokter?" _(gue bukan dokter plis,ini ngarang:")_

"A-apa? Kanker? S-sejak kapan? Aku sudah menghubungi dokter tetapi katanya ayah hanya sakit kepala biasa" jawab nya dengan nada bergetar tak menyangka bahwa sang Ayah benar benar telah pergi.

"Iya beliau mengidap penyakit Kanker otak stadium akhir, Bahkan setiap seminggu sekali,beliau selalu melakukan check up ke Rumah sakit dan aku dokter pribadi nya"

"HAH? BAGAIMANA BISA? MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN OPERASI? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH? DOKTER MACAM APA KAU INI!! PERCUMA SAJA KAU MENJADI DOKTER PRIBADI AYAHKU JIKA AKHIRNYA IA MENINGGAL!! DAN JIKA KAU MEMANG DOKTER PRIBADINYA MENGAPA KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT JUGA?!!"

Taehyung teriak dan menangis sembari mengguncang bahu sang dokter membuat para maid dan pengawal di luar kamar kaget mendengar ucapan Tarhyung bahwa Tuan besar sudah meninggal.

"Saya akan datang jika Tuan besar menghubungi saya,saya juga merasa aneh karena tumben sekali ia tidak segera menghubungiku saat penyakit nya kambuh"

"Anak macam apa aku ini sehingga tidak mengetahui kesehatan ayah ku sendiri hiks, lalu siapa yang menghubungi mu? Apa yang bernama Jungkook?"

"Maaf Tuan,aku hanya menepati janji beliau bahwa kau tidak boleh mengetahui penyakit yang beliau alami,ia juga tidak ingin melakukan operasi karena ia sudah tahu bahwa semuanya percuma jika akhirnya ia akan meninggal dan aku sudah semaksimal mungkin mengobatinya tapi-- semuanya percuma-- ah yang menhubungiku--"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa ia tidak menganggap ku sebagai anak nya?!! Jika kau memberi tahu ku aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk pengobatan ayahku sampai sembuh!!"

Dokter itu bernafas lega karena ucapan nya di potong.

"Bukan begitu,beliau tidak ingin kau mengkhawatir kan nya dan karena beliau juga sudah tua jadi ia memasrahkan diri kepada Tuhan"

"Hah? Justru ini membuat ku menyesal karena tidak tahu apa apa.. Tapi-- "

"Taehyung?" Ucap Jimin yang sedari tadi memang sudah di ambang pintu kamar Ayah Taehyung bersama Jungkook.

"Siapa yang menghubungi dokter? Apa kau Jungkook?"

"Jimin Hyung"

"Apa kau mengetahui semuanya Jim?"

"Maafkan aku"

"Brengsek!!"

 _Dugh_

Taehyung meninju rahang sebelah kiri Jimin sehingga ia tersungkur keluar kamar membuat semua orang di luar kamar kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau tega melakukan ini kepadaku? Teman macam apa dirimu itu? Keparat!!"

 _Dugh_

 _Dugh_

 _Dugh_

Taehyung terus meninju bagian wajah Jimin tanpa henti sehingga memar berwarna biru sudah tertampang jelas. Posisi Taehyung di atas perut Jimin membuat Jimin kesulitan untuk melawan nya.

"M-maafkan shhh a-aku T-ta--"

Para maid maupun pengawal yang tengah berjejer tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena jika mereka menghalangi Taehyung,maka mereka juga akan jadi korban Taehyung sendiri.

 _Dugh_

 _Dugh_

 _Dugh_

"Hentikan!!!" Teriak Jungkook sembari memisahkan keduanya. Tapi ia gagal Jungkook tersungkur kebelakang karena Taehyung mendorongnya.

"Arghh dengarkan dulu penjela--"

"KEPARAT KAU PARK JIMIN!! HARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MERAHSIAKAN SEMUA INI!!! KAU SENGAJA MEMBUATKU MENYESAL?!!"

"B-bukan begitu"

"Cih"

 _Dugh_

 _Dugh_

"CUKUP HYUNG!! HENTIKAN!!" teriak Jungkook sambil memeluk Jimin sehingga Taehyung kesulitan untuk memukul nya lagi.

 _Hyung? - kth_

"Menyingkir Jungkook!!!"

"TIDAK!!! KAU EGOIS HYUNG! SEHARUSNYA SEKARANG KAU MENGURUSI PEMAKAMAN AYAHMU! BUKAN BERBUAT HAL TIDAK PENTING!!!"

"Tidak penting kau bilang? Minggir!!"

Jungkook sangat marah kepada Taehyung yang dengan seenak nya berbuat seperti ini.

"Berbuat seperti ini tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah kau tahu?!!" ucap Jungkook dengan rona wajah yang merah padam karena menahan amarah dan tangis. "DAN KALIAN KENAPA DIAM SAJA HUH? TUAN BESAR MENINGGAL!! CEPAT URUSI SEMUANYA!! PEKERJA MACAM APA KALIAN INI HUH?!!"

Seketika teriakan Jungkook membuat semua pekerja bubar dengan serempak untuk mengurusi pemakaman Ayah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang tengah memegang rahang kirinya lalu Taehyung turun dari atas perut Jimin lalu ia kembali memasuki kamar sang Ayah.

\-- ** _skip_**

"Ayaaaahh kenapa kau meninggalkan ku? Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya? Padahal 1 jam yang lalu kita masih mengobrol sambil tertawa tapi dengan singkat nya kau meninggalkan dunia ini?" Ucap Taehyung sembari memeluk sang Ayah dengan air mata yang tak henti henti nya keluar dari mata hazel miliknya.

"T-tae"

"PERGI KAU!!"

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dahulu hyung,tunggu emosi nya reda dan hubungi Yoongi Hyung,aku tak sempat menelfon nya"

"Baik Kook dan tolong jaga Taehyung dulu ya"

Jungkook menggangguk mengiyakan lalu ia duduk di tepi ranjang dekat Taehyung, Taehyung menatap Jungkook sayu.

Jungkook ikut menangis karena tidak menyangka juga,bahkan belum sampai 1 hari ia mengenal Ayah Taehyung,tetapi nyawa Ayah Taehyung di ambil dengan singkat nya.

Jungkook tersenyum di sela tangisan nya sembari menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung untuk menguatkan nya.

"Jangan menyesali dan menyalahkan siapa siapa hyung,ini memang sudah takdir kehidupan Ayahmu"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menyesal? Di sisa hidupnya aku tidak selalu ada di samping nya,aku hanya bermain di luaran sana tanpa tahu bahwa ayahku kesakitan" Ucap Taehyung bergetar membuat nya semakin menangis.

"Itu bukti bahwa Ayahmu tidak ingin kau mengkhawatir kan nya dan ia tidak ingin kau melewati pekerjaan mu"

"Bahkan aku malas hanya untuk bekerja,aku anak durhaka"

"Cukup hyung jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri,ini takdir hyung! Ingat takdir!"

"Kau memanggil ku Hyung?"

"Umh--"

"Haha tidak apa aku senang,dan terima kasih sudah membuat ku sedikit tenang" ucap Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Jungkook.

Jungkook membalas senyuman Taehyung tulus.

 _Jangan menyesali apa yang sudah terjadi,karena semua itu adalah takdir yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi tanpa harus di sesali._

 ** _T. B. C._**

 ** _Oh so bijak sekali saya:")_**

 ** _Tau ah makin gimana ni ff?_**

 ** _Kurang ngfeel? Ya emang:)_**

 ** _Sudahlah._**

 ** _Ku lelah._**

 ** _Belum profesional (?) dalam hal menulis_**

 ** _maaf telat:(_**


	5. Ch 4

jangan aneh sama latar nya ffn nya masih geblek wkwk

"Jungkook!"

Jungkook yang tengah berjalan menuju dapur di kagetkan dengan suara familiar yang memanggil nya, lalu ia menoleh ke asal suara yang bisa di bilang -cempreng- itu.

"Jimin hyung? Ada apa?"

Pria yang memanggil Jungkook segera menghampirinya dengan membawa amplop berwarna coklat di tangan kanan nya,ia mengulurkan amplop tersebut kepada Jungkook lalu mengisyaratkan untuk mengambil nya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Jungkook dengan tatapan yang masih bingung.

"Gajimu" Jimin memegang tangan Jungkook lalu menyimpan(?) amplop tersebut ke telapak tangan Jungkook.

"Bahkan aku belum genap 1 bulan bekerja disini tapi menga--"

"Iya aku tahu,malam ini aku ingin mengajak mu bertemu? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan"

"Hm? Bicara tentang apa?"

"Nanti ku jelaskan" Jelas Jimin enteng.

"Iya aku akan datang,bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Tae-Hyung?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskan nya"

"Lalu?"

"Ia memaafkanku namun sekarang sikap dirinya kembali seperti dulu bahkan lebih"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,nanti ku jelaskan lagi,aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu untuk menemui Yoongi,kau lanjut bekerja"

Jungkook hanya menggangguk pelan lalu kembali ke dapur.

Angin malam menyapu surai coklat pria yang tengah berdiri didekat balkon,rambut nya yang lembut teterpa angin hingga menampilkan jidat nya yang terbilang sexy.

Perlahan ia memejamkan mata nya yang terlihat sangat lelah karena memikirkan Ayah nya yang telah pergi 2 hari yang lalu.

Kelopak mata nya terlihat menghitam akibat kekurangan tidur dari kemarin.

Makan pun tak ia pikirkan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Taehyung-ah"

Taehyung membuka mata lalu membalikkan badan nya dan berhadapan dengan pria yang baru saja mengganggu nya.

"Urusi dirimu sendiri Yugyeom-ssi"

Mendengar jawaban telak Taehyung tidak membuat pria bernama Yugyeom itu tersinggung atau pun marah.

Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi Taehyung yang seperti ini meskipun ia dan juga Taehyung hanya sering berbicara lewat telepon.

"Hey aku sepupu mu! Tidak masalah bukan jika aku mengkhawatirkan mu"

Taehyung memandang datar sepupu nya itu lalu melengkang pergi meninggalkan Yugyeom yang hanya menghembuskan nafas nya pelan.

"Bahkan dia tidak ingin makan sama sekali"

Kim Yugyeom, pria berumur 23 tahun seumuran dengan Taehyung, ia sepupu Taehyung yang mengurusi perusahaan Ayah Taehyung di Daegu.

Ia gusar sekali setelah Ayah sepupu nya meninggal,ia kasian melihat Taehyung seperti mayat hidup akhir akhir ini.

Di suruh makan selalu marah,ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa supaya Taehyung melakukan aktivitas nya seperti biasa.

Meskipun Taehyung dingin tetapi terkadang Taehyung mengasyikan jika sedang bergurau.

Oh ayolah Yugyeom rindu dengan Taehyung yang dulu,yang sering mengajak nya pergi bermain ke Club untuk minum bersama dan menghilangkan rasa bosan,tak lupa Jimin juga selalu di ajak oleh Taehyung.

Meskipun Yugyeom tinggal di Daegu, ia selalu menyempatkan waktu nya untuk bermain ke Seoul untuk menghabiskan waktu nya bersama sepupu dan juga sahabat nya.

 _Jimin calling's_

 _"Yo kyum?"_

"Kau tidak lelah bekerja? Hey ayolah bujuk Taehyung,dia tidak menyentuh makanan selama 2 hari,bahkan ia sudah terlihat pucat"

 _"Aku akan membawa seseorang besok"_

"Siapa? Untuk ?"

 _"Bisa di bilang ia calon adik ipar ku,akan ku bujuk dia untuk bekerja melayani Taehyung mulai besok"_

 _Yea melayani~o~_

"Kau yakin? Sepupu nya saja tidak ia dengarkan,apalagi orang lain"

 _"100% Yakin,kau tahu? Orang ini adalah orang yang Taehyung sukai"_

"Apa?!!"

 _"Aku sedang kencan,jangan mengganggu"_

 _Tut tut (kek suara kereta~_~)_

"Sialan Park Jimin"

Yugyeom merasakan pusing di kepala setelah berbicara dengan Jimin,jujur ia tersinggung karena dirinya sudah lama menjomblo.

 ** _skip_**

Jungkook menginjakkan kaki nya tepat di depan Cafe yang terlihat sederhana, ia berjalan masuk ke Cafe tersebut lalu mengedarkan kepala nya melihat sekeliling mencari sosok pria yang mengajak nya kesini tadi siang.

"Jungkook! Kami disini!"

Jungkook melihat dua orang pria yang ia kenali sedang duduk di meja dekat kaca lalu ia menghampiri nya.

"Oh kalian berkencan lagi?" Jungkook bertanya sembari mendudukkan bokong nya,yang di tanya hanya tertawa kecil membuat Jungkook sedikit mendengus.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Kalian berencana akan menikah? Tunangan? Atau--"

"Bukan Jungkook" Ujar Yoongi tiba tiba dengan nada penekanan sambil memicingkan mata nya membuat Jungkook sedikit merinding.

Yoongi tidak ingin menikah muda katanya.

 _Muda. Muda. Muda._

Oh baru 25 Tahun masih muda ya. Iyain aja. Intinya Yoongi belum siap.

"Jungkook kau tidak usah bekerja di Restoran lagi" kini Jimin membuka suara.

"Kenapa?" kelinci manis ini kaget mendengar perkataan Jimin yang terlihat ingin memecatnya.

Jimin menghela nafas pelan "Aku ingin kau membujuk Taehyung,supaya ia kembali seperti sebelumnya meskipun dari dulu ia dingin,tetapi ia tidak sedingin saat ini"

Raut wajah Jimin terlihat sedih setelah apa yang ia ucapkan.

Jungkook kaget mendengar nya.

Yang benar saja.

"Apa?!"

"Mengapa kau kaget?" Yoongi berbicara sembari mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Jimin tersenyum "Iya,mulai besok kau bekerja di Rumah Taehyung untuk melayani nya,oke?"

"Tidak mau" Ujar Jungkook ketus dengan tangan yang ia lipat di dada nya, itu terlihat imut.

"Jangan terlalu jual mahal Jungkookie" Ucapan Jimin membuat Jungkook mendelik tajam ke arahnya tapi Jimin hanya tertawa kecil begitu juga dengan Yoongi.

"Aku tidak mau,aku sudah betah bekerja jadi pelayan di Restoran! Lagi pula aku tidak sudi melayani temanmu itu!"

Jimin dan juga Yoongi menghela nafas kasar. Mengapa namja kelinci ini aneh? Saat hari dimana Ayah Taehyung meninggal,ia terlihat tidak membenci Taehyung? Apa Jungkook kerasukan? Atau-- hanya kasian melihat Tuan nya?

"Jeon apa waktu itu yang menenangkan Taehyung bukan kau? Mengapa kau seperti ini lagi? Kukira kau sudah tidak membenci nya lagi" Ujar Yoongi penuh intimidasi membuat Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alis nya.

"Oh waktu itu memang aku,saat dimana Ayah Taehyung meninggal aku memang menemaninya,tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai nya! Aku hanya kasihan" Jelas Jungkook enteng membuat kedua pasangan dihadapan nya kembali menghela nafas kasar.

"Jungkook,begini kau tahu kan? Taehyung menyukai mu,jadi aku ingin kau membujuknya hanya untuk makan saja,tolonglah ia seperti mayat hidup akhir akhir ini"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Tch kau memancing emosiku?" Jimin sedari tadi menahan emosi nya dan berusaha sabar melawan Jungkook,tapi Jungkook benar benar membuat nya kesal.

"Makanya jangan memaksaku! Aku tidak mau Jimin hyung bantet!"

Yoongi hanya menatap keduanya datar,tidak tahu harus membela yang mana.

"Jika kau tidak bekerja untuk Taehyung,kau harus keluar dari Restoran milik nya,dan jangan harap setelah itu kau memiliki pekerjaan lagi" Jimin berucap penuh penekanan lalu ia pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dan juga Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak mengejar Jimin,ia tahu jika Jimin tengah kesal dan tidak mungkin mau di ganggu.

"Sialan,memang nya ia siapa? Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain cih"

"Hey dia pacarku!" Sahut Yoongi lalu ia juga pergi berjalan keluar Cafe.

Jungkook hanya mendengus,setelah itu ia pergi keluar menyusul Yoongi yang tengah menunggu Taxi.

 ** _skip_**

"Arghhhh!!!" Jungkook melemparkan dirinya ke sofa sambil sesekali memijat kening nya yang terasa pening sekali setelah seharian mencari pekerjaan namun hasil nya nihil.

Yoongi yang tengah di dapur dengan cepat ia menghampiri Jungkook dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Ini malam mengapa kau teriak teriak huh?" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di samping Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka matanya lalu menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak bisa di artikan.

"Mengapa aku tidak di terima?"

"Apa?"

"Seharian ini aku melamar pekerjaan,dari Toko,Restoran,bahkan aku melamar kerja ke Gedung BigHit Entertainment untuk menjadi staff Boyband BTS tapi tetap saja di tolak! Doa kekasihmu terkabul hyung! Ish sialan!" Jungkook berucap dengan nada kesal sembari melipat kedua tangan nya lagi di dada tak lupa bibirnya pun mengerucut lucu,itu membuat Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa hyung?!!"

"Kau lucu sekali Jeon,saking ingin nya bekerja kau bahkan ke Gedung BigHit? Oh yaampun" Yoongi masih tertawa sembari memegang perut nya.

Selucu itukah? Pikir Jungkook.

"Tch,Kau enak hyung semua fasilitasmu di tanggung Jimin! Jadi kau tidak perlu membuang buang waktu untuk bekerja"

"Haha makanya kau bekerja saja di Rumah Taehyung untuk melayaninya,kau tahu tadi Jimin susah payah membujuk Taehyung untuk makan tapi untung nya ia makan meskipun hanya 2 suap nasi"

"Nah itu Jimin bisa membujuknya? Mengapa ia repot repot menyuruhku"

"Tidak begitu Jungkook,tadi saja ia hampir pingsan karena pukulan Taehyung di perut nya yang sangat keras karena membujuk nya butuh perjuangan"

"Hah?"

"Iya,1 suap nasi saja susah sekali,maka dari itu jika kau yang membujuk nya mungkin tidak akan sesusah itu,dan kau tahu? Saking tidak ingin nya ia di suruh makan,ia sudah memecahkan piring sebanyak 10 lusin"

"Tch kelakuan nya seperti bocah sekali"

Yoongi menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjut kan perkataan nya

"Kau mau kan?"

"Tidak"

"Yasudah pikirkan lagi,oh ya jika boleh tahu mengapa kau sampai di tolak?"

"AH IYA AKU HAMPIR LUPA!!"

"Hey ini malam jangan berteriak kau ini!"

"Ish maaf, jadi kata pekerja di Toko,Restoran maupun di Gedung BigHit semuanya menjawab seperti ini setelah mereka melihat berkas lamaranku...

 _Oh maaf anda di tolak karena anda lulusan SD_

 _Hm yang bernama Jeon Jungkook itu katanya adalah anak orang kaya raya yang kabur dari rumah, jadi maaf anda tidak pantas bekerja disini Tuan_

 _Kau bernama Jungkook? Maaf kau di tolak_

 _Namja cantik sepertimu tidak pantas bekerja,kelihatannya kau manja jadi pergilah_

 _Jadi staff? Yang benar saja! Kau di tolak! Pergi!_

..Begitu Hyung! Sialan kan? Alasan apa itu? Aku lulusan SMA dan aku bukan orang kaya! Serta aku tidak manja!"

"Haha lucu sekali"

"Cih lalu aku harus menerima pekerjaan itu?!"

"Daripada Taehyung mati kelaparan"

"Sialan,aku mau tidur" ujar Jungkook lalu melengkang pergi meninggalkan Yoongi yang sedang menahan tawa nya.

"Padahal ini rencana ku dengan Jimin Bunny nakal"

 ** _skip_**

Pagi ini tepat di ruang tamu rumah Kim terdapat dua orang pria dengan tampilan sederhana karena cuti bekerja.

Itu semua demi sahabat nya Taehyung yang sangat susah untuk makan dan lain sebagainya.

Untung saja Yugyeom dan juga Jimin masih ingin mengurusnya meskipun yang di urus mendelik tidak mau.

"Jadi bagaimana adik ipar mu itu? Ia sangat tidak ingin? Apa rencanamu berhasil?" Yugyeom menyahut sembari mematikan Telivisi yang sedari tadi menyala tanpa dilihat oleh mereka lalu menatap Jimin.

Jimin berdehem pelan "Sebentar lagi ia akan menerima pekerjaan ini,kata kekasih ku semalam Jungkook marah marah karena lelah mencari pekerjaan seharian penuh,rencanaku berhasil Gyeom" Ia berbicara penuh kemenangan dengan smirk yang terpatri di bibir tebal nya.

Yugyeom tersenyum "Jungkook nama nya? Apa dia cantik?"

"Cih jangan salah,dia cantik sekali namun ia seperti cabai"

"Cabai? Cabe?"

"Iya,tapi bukan cabai seperti jalang dan sebagainya,bicara nya pedas"

"Menarik?"

Jimin mengangguk "Karena itu Taehyung menyukai nya" Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Yugyeom membuat sang empu merinding.

"Apa apaan kau minggir!"

"Cih memang nya aku mau ngapain?"

"Sudahlah telepon kekasihmu lalu tanyakan Jungkook mau apa tidak!"

"Iya nanti saja"

 _Ting Tong!_

"Ahjumma tolong buka kan pintu!" teriak Yugyeom kepada salah satu maid Taehyung yang sudah terlihat tua.

"Baik Tuan"

\-- ** _skip_**

"Sayang?" Jimin sedikit kaget melihat siapa yang bertamu. Itu Yoongi dan juga Jungkook "Oh Jungkook ? Akhirnya kau kesini haha" Ujar Jimin remeh membuat Jungkook sedikit kesal.

Yugyeom mematung setelah melihat ciptaan Tuhan yang terlihat sempurna.

Satu kata yang ia lontarkan ialah.

 _Cantik._

"Oh hai Jim,Gyeom--

Jungkook menerima pekerjaan ini"

Ucap Yoongi tersenyum senang.

"Sudah kuduga itu akan terjadi sayang"

Ucap Jimin

"Hai aku Yugyeom"

Jungkook yang sedari tadi mengumpat di dalam hati karena kesal dengan semua ini,tidak mendengar ucapan Yugyeom barusan karena memikirkan nasib dirinya esok hari dan seterusnya,jika ia sudah bekerja disini apa yang akan terjadi padanya dengan Taehyung?

Mengingat Taehyung yang sangat mesum jika sudah bertemu dengan nya,itu membuat Jungkook berpikiran yang tidak tidak. Hayooolooh

"Jungkook?" panggilan Yoongi sukses membuat Jungkook buyar dari lamunan nya.

"O-oh? Iya?"

"Kau ini,perkenalkan ini Yugyeom sepupu Taehyung dari Daegu"

"Oh hai!" seru Jungkook sembari berjabat tangan dengan Yugyeom yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

\-- **_skip_**

"Kebetulan Taehyung belum makan,tolong antarkan makanan ini kepada nya,kau sudah tahu kamar nya?" Yugyeom memberikan makanan yang sudah lengkap kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng arti dia belum tahu kamar Taehyung lalu ia mengambil nampan berisi makanan tersebut.

"Mari ku antar"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan menaikki anak tangga.

Jimin dan Yoongi pergi untuk berkencan setelah mereka menyelesaikan misi nya kemarin.

Hitung hitung merayakan katanya,cih mereka ini.

Tega sekali menyogok pekerja Toko dan juga Restoran bahkan Agensi Agensi Artis pun ia sogok supaya Jungkook ditolak.

Benar benar sialan.

 ** _skip_**

"Nah kau masuk saja,lalu bujuk ia supaya makan" Ucap Yugyeom dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari bibirnya setelah bertemu dengan Jungkook. Apa ia menyukai Jungkook? Ah mungkin.

"Baik umh--"

"Hyung saja,aku seumuran dengan Taehyung"

"Oh ne Hyung"

"Baiklah kau masuk sana"

Jungkook mengangguk lalu membuka knop pintu kamar Taehyung.

Pandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali ialah Taehyung yang terbaring lemah di ranjang dengan rambut acak acakan,kedua kelopak mata nya sedikit membesar dan terlihat menghitam akibat kekurangan tidur,bahkan tubuh nya yang dulu terlihat sempurna kini sedikit kurus.

Jungkook mematung ketika Taehyung menatap nya tajam.

"Kau harus makan!"

"Siapa kau menyuruhku huh?!"

"Hey aku bekerja disini! Aku akan mengurusmu sampai kau pulih dan beraktivitas kembali!"

"Cih apa apaan"

Taehyung tersenyum remeh dan semakin menatap Jungkook penuh intimidasi.

Bayangkan saja.

Jungkook merinding,tatapan Taehyung membuat nya takut. Tajam sekali seperti ingin memakan nya sekarang juga.

"Yak jangan melihatku seperti itu! Ini makan bodoh!"

Jungkook menyimpan nampan makanan tersebut ke atas ranjang Taehyung, ia berbicara lantang seperti tadi seolah olah ia tidak takut padahal di dalam hati nya ia terus berbicara semoga ia baik baik saja setelah ini.

"Kau ingin aku memakan ini?"

Taehyung berucap dingin masih dengan tatapan tajam yang ia lontarkan untuk Jungkook.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar sebelum berucap kembali "Iya" ketus nya membuat Taehyung semakin tersenyum remeh.

"Jika aku tidak mau bagaimana?"

 _Prang!_

Wow makanan nya Taehyung lempar sampai berserakan sekali.

Jungkook geram melihat tingkah Taehyung seenak nya,ia berdiri mengahadap Taehyung dan menatap nya nyalang nyaris ingin membunuh nya.

"Kau tidak bersyukur sekali! Diluaran sana banyak orang yang kelaparan! Dan kau dengan seenak jidat membuang makanan ini?!!"

"Hey mana Jeon Jungkook yang kemarin bersikap sopan?"

"Huh? Sopan?"

Taehyung berdehem pelan lalu berusaha berdiri supaya berhadapan dengan Jungkook.

"Aku tidak ingin makan sayang~ aku ingin ini"

Taehyung menyeringai saat melihat Jungkook kaget. Ia membelai bibir Jungkook sensual sembari menatap pria manis itu dengan tatapan serius.

"Cih apa yang kau lakukan huh?"

Jungkook menepis tangan Taehyung kasar,tapi itu tidak membuat nya menyerah. Ia melangkah supaya lebih dekat dengan Jungkook.

Jungkook mundur perlahan dan Taehyung semakin melangakah cepat sampai punggung Jungkook tubrukan dengan lemari baju Taehyung.

Oh Jungkook sudah berpikir akan seperti ini.

"Kau mau bermain denganku?! Aku benar benar tidak tahan melihat mu Bunny"

"Huh? Apa? Kau pikir aku ini jalang? Aku disini untuk bekerja bukan menjual diri! Minggir !"

Saat ia ingin melangkah pergi tangan Taehyung menahan nya keras,penuh penekanan dan amarah,itu membuat Jungkook menggeram dan semakin emosi atas apa yang Taehyung lakukan.

"Hey memang nya siapa yang menyuruh mu pergi? Kata mu kau bekerja untukku bukan? Itu artinya kau harus menuruti apa mauku!"

Jungkook menepis lagi tangan Taehyung dan meringis pelan karena sedikit ngilu "Kau kusuruh makan! Pekerjaan ku hanya itu!"

Taehyung mendekat lalu ia berbisik.

"Oh ya?! Tapi sayang nya bukan hanya itu pekerjaan mu Bunny~"

Jungkook mengepalkan tangan nya sembari menggertakan gigi nya tanda kesal.

"Lalu apa huh? Jangan aneh aneh aku muak denganmu!"

Sudah kuduga si Tuan Kim ini pasti akan melakukan hal aneh,Jungkook menahan kesabaran nya menunggu Taehyung berbicara kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjerit di bawahku malam ini lalu aku akan makan,bagaimana?"

Sialan biadab keparat menjijikan

Hanya kata kata itulah yang Jungkook teriakkan di dalam hati nya.

 **T. B. C**

 **Hai? Heuheu maksa up gue:(**

 **follow story nya yang***


End file.
